


Bleeding Mascara

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Back story if you squint, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Smut, Spanking, god I love him, maybe a daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Joey's forced to reach atonement





	Bleeding Mascara

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by SophieGraceJ's fic "She did her Job" so I had to write a bit with John and Hudson. <3 It's a totally amazing fic and I HIGHLY recommend you check it out!

_Look how pretty she is when she falls down_  
 _Now there is no beauty in, bleeding mascara_  
- Atreyu

Deputy Hudson was begging to die. 

 

She dared say she was paying for it, but now she was done with praying, done with Jesus freaks, god… 

 

The sound of John’s dress shoes clicking against the cold, steel floors of the bunker filled her ears and she pinched her eyes shut, the stickiness of her mascara burning her eyes and skin. 

 

“Deputy, deputy! Don’t you look so pretty with your running makeup?” John teased, running his thumb down the dried trail of makeup. She ripped her face away and groaned through the tape over her mouth. “Why so hostile, my dear? Can I not see you're pretty face?” John chuckled grabbing under her chin to hold her still. It was obvious she said  _ fuck you  _ beyond the tape, she was forced to look him in the eyes as John just smiled and admired her face. “Now, now, there’s no need to curse, Princess Hudson! Such ugly words don’t match your face.” 

 

He released her chin and ran his hand down her neck, applying pressure until she became to flare her nostrils and her eyes were stricken with fear. Her feet were fighting to break the tape around her ankles, so bad her legs were starting to cramp up and she could not stretch them out. He let go of her neck and just listened to her wailing, her legs shaking from the horrible pain they were in. “Tsk, tsk…” 

 

John walked around her and spun her chair around a  few times, laughing at her misery. 

 

“Deputy, if you would just say one simple word, all of this would be easier for you.” 

 

John thought it was so easy to just obey his sick commands, YES, YES!! It was so simple for him. 

 

“Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” 

 

John ripped the tape from her mouth and flung it on the ground. She flexed her mouth and regained herself. “No thank you?” John asked, tapping his chin. 

 

“ _ Fuck you, John Seed.”  _

 

_ That’s right.  _

 

“Fuck you and your whole fucking Project.” 

 

John only crossed his arms and waited for her to finish her little rant. “Stop looking at me, you sick fucker! I’ll burn all your lunatic peggies just like you’ve done to Hope County!” 

 

“Are you finished? I’m growing tired of all your screaming, and you haven’t had your Atonement…” 

 

“Fuck your Atonement.” 

 

“Oh, dearest deputy,” he mused deeply, walking over to her, knife in hand. 

 

“Why won’t you just listen to me?” he almost whined, running it along her cheek and down her neck. John gazed into her eyes like she was meat and he was a hungry, hungry dog. He cut each button of her shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath. Slowly, and mockingly, he ripped each button one by one, his eyes glued to the blackness. “So… pure,” he muttered under his breath, gazing at the untouched fabric. 

 

“Tell me, Hudson. Are you a virgin? Has no man deflowered you?” he asked like an innocent child. 

 

He just wanted to know. 

 

It was all innocent. 

 

The Baptist smiled slightly as her face lit up with redness. He loved seeing the look of fear or worry in his victim’s faces, or even between their legs. 

 

The mix of emotion caused for… interesting reactions. 

 

“Hm? Yes? No?” 

 

She refused to answer. John wanted her to admit it. Maybe her sin was LUST. 

 

LUST. 

 

John exposed her shoulders as he pulled the jacket to her arms, cutting around it to fully remove it. 

 

She was left in a tank top and her jeans. 

 

Such a cute sight for John. 

 

“I’ll just need to pry it out of you then.” he hissed right into her ear, seeing the mascara stains on her neck and chest. 

 

“No,” she whimpered between tears. Fear was setting in. 

 

“No, no..! Yes, just say YES!” John ran the knife under her tank top strap and teasingly stretched it upwards, listening to the sound of breaking fabric. When it snapped, she flinched from the pain and also surprise. “All you need to do is say yes…” 

 

He gave her a slice on her shoulder and she tried to fight it, containing her cries of pain. Hudson’s fingers spasmed and the very thought of what he might do was eating her alive. He moved to the other strap and ran his fingers down her shoulder, making her shudder in sheer terror. “So soft…” he whispered. 

 

“So delicate.” 

 

“Get your fucking paws off me, you peggie bastard!” 

 

She spat in his face and growled under her breath, heaving with rage. 

 

Hudson was fighting so hard. She’d been fighting him for weeks and she wouldn’t stop until he killed her.

 

“Such a horribly behaved little brat!” John shouted, grabbing Hudson by the throat. She choked on her own breath and listened intently to John’s vicious growls. He pushed the chair down and was hovering over her, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck. 

 

“Did you have no one to discipline you, Hudson? No mommy or daddy to spank your behind when you were bad?” John asked, watching her eyes fade into darkness as the lack of air became too much. He let her go for a second and life seemed to pour back into her. “You see, my precious little girl, you need to be told right from wrong. Basic manners, something you so clearly lack!” he chuckled, watching her tears run down her face with more force and fury. She could cry freely after the tape was ripped off her mouth with no mercy. 

 

“Did that strike a nerve, Hudson? No daddy around to wipe those tears away?” 

 

“Fuck you and your whole Project!” 

 

Hudson refused to look at his eyes. 

 

Those damned crystal eyes. 

 

“Oh, don’t use such bad words, girl.  _ Daddy  _ wouldn’t want that.” John cut her binds on her wrists and legs, holding her down as she squirmed like a puppy in someone’s arms. 

 

He dragged her by the hair to his personal seat, bending her over his knee, holding her legs down with his arm. “If you only said yes, dear girl,” John growled under his breath giving her hard slaps on the backs of her thighs. She cried out, gripping his leg to hold back more obscene sounds. 

 

John ripped her hands down to her thighs and revealed black boyshorts. 

 

“How cute,” he mused. 

 

John gave her hard slaps on her ass, one by one, gritting things between his teeth. Cursing, obscenities, and things no church boy should ever let past his lips. 

 

“Tell me; are you a little virgin girl, Hudson? You can tell me anything, I already know so much about you…”  

 

“NO! I’m not! Are you happy now, you son of a fucking bitch!?” She sobbed out, hiding her face in his leg.

 

Hudson was shaking with fear, kicking her legs like a child. 

 

“And who took it? Daddy dearest? Or was he not around long enough to steal it from you?” 

 

John felt her tears stain his dark pants, her mind was racing and she didn’t want to admit he was right. 

 

Only part way. 

 

He was trying to get into her mind and she knew that it didn’t make it any easier to deal with as he probed her mind for details about her life. 

 

Poor girl. 

 

“Let me guess… alcoholic daddy… mommy left and you were so broken?” 

 

Bingo. 

 

She was sobbing in his lap, her eyes becoming stiff and red, burning so terribly. 

 

“Is this the truth?” John asked, rubbing the back of her thighs with his fingertips. 

 

For once, he was almost gentle with her. 

 

“All you need to do is say one word.” 

 

He fucking broke her. Shattered glass. 

 

Hudson nodded only, not giving in to him just yet. 

 

“Use your words, child…” 

 

John knew what she meant, he only wanted to hear it for himself. 

 

The silence between them grew longer as she held back her tears. John’s patience was growing thin\, thinner than ice over a street puddle. 

 

“MHM?” he exaggerated his words, making her jump slightly. Suddenly, he gave her a firm slap on the ass, he planned only one but her silence would only give her punishments. “USE. YOUR. WORDS!” he shouted, moving his slaps down to her thighs, seeing faint bruising beginning to form on her skin. 

 

Her cries became louder with each merciless slap. 

 

“YES, YES! It’s true!” Hudson broke out in a scream. John’s slaps turned into rubs and caresses, much like he did to her neck in the very first clip she was aired in. 

 

“Good girl. Such a good girl. You’d made Daddy so proud.” John teased, pulling at her underwear. The woman was heaving, tears sticking to her face and rolling down her chin and neck. 

 

_ Just stop talking about him.  _

 

John watched her skin was marks and bruises formed even darker. Normally, he would have used his trusted belt, but she hadn’t been that bad just yet. 

 

“Confess to your Baptist, child. Judge not and you will not be judged, hm? So tell me your sin, or I’ll pry it from your throat.” 

 

Hudson gasped when she felt his hand snake into her hair, pulling at the roots to lift her head up, exposing her neck and part of her chest, the sensation of his hand in her hair, pulling at it tightly, whispering under his breath. 

 

John knew what Hudson was feeling, a horrid mix of arousal… fear. 

 

“Ahh, what’s this?” John whispered, running his hand down her face to find her not so welcoming mouth. 

 

“Open up for me…” he whispered again, running his fingers on the inner corners of her lips. 

 

He plunged his fingers into her mouth, pressing hard on her tongue so she couldn’t bite down on his digits. 

 

Hudson practically moaned out, opening her mouth to breathe heavily, coughing and gagging on him. John’s impure mind was racing with thoughts as he zoned out to her gagging and squelching around his fingers. 

 

“Such a good mouth you have, my dear. Perhaps I’ll have you put it to use below my belt?”

 

What a filthy Baptist. 

 

When he pulled his fingers from her mouth, a trail of saliva stretched along and he was fixated on it. 

 

Some sort of prize to be had, making it hard for her to swallow. 

 

Hudson caught her breath and his words replayed a million times in her head. She heard him unbuckle his belt under her, he’d grown rather skilled with the act. 

 

John nudged her off him and still had a firm grip on her hair. 

 

“Perhaps your father was not good to you, my dear, but the _Father_ will be good to you if you only listen to me. I am going to make your sin claw its way from your chest until you are raw and bloody. Only then you will reach… Atonement.” 

 

“I don’t give a shit about your Atonement!” Joey shouted loudly, slamming her fists on John’s thighs. 

 

Now a flame was set beneath him. 

 

John plunged her mouth down onto his member and held her head down until she started gasping for air. “You, Hudson, are such a horrible little thing and now I see we have MUCH to teach you!” John bucked his hips into her as more tears fell down. 

 

Tragic. 

 

John was ruthless, cruel. 

 

Sadistic. Her claws dug into his jeans and her tendons popped under her skin as he face-fucked her with little mercy.

“All you had to FUCKING do was say ONE word! Now I think you want to be punished!” 

 

John pulled her face up, her eyes glassy and her mouth dripping with his essence. “What a pretty face… now I know your sin.” 

 

“You are a  _ whore.”  _ the words hit her harder than she liked, something about him snapping them at her when she was so vulnerable.

“Yes, I see it in your face.” Something clicked in his head, a light bulb. 

“LUST is your sin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! :) Such a fun piece to work on! Also, I'm hoping this is good? I spent two days working on it non stop and I hope it's good. Now I'm focusing all my time on a 30 Days Of Staci   
> Pratt series which'll be posted pretty soon :)   
> Anyhow, thanks for reading!


End file.
